<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won’t Weep by Rosypie3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525766">Won’t Weep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3'>Rosypie3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Probably ooc, There’s alcohol, basically I’m projecting, no beta we die like men, they’re adults now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody talks about Nagisa’s mother. Especially Nagisa himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Won’t Weep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagisa will never forget the day he accidentally let someone details about his previous home life slip. </p><p>The class had all gathered at a local bar to celebrate their successes. Successes in getting jobs, new relationships, it was a time of celebration. They had done it, they had started their adult lives at the age of 20. The bar was filled with warmth and laughter, smiles were abundant. The rambuncis energy of before died down as they settled, the alcohol and events of the days working into their systems. It was during this time the joking question of what they would be like when they were all old and wrinkly was posed. It was then that Nagisa made his mistake. </p><p>Nagisa wasn’t very good with alcohol. He wasn’t necessarily a lightweight, his tongue got loose after a couple drinks. It was with the alcohol's false confidence that he admitted a shameful thought “You know, when my mom dies of old age, or otherwise, I don’t think I’ll be sad.” Even though his words were slightly slurred it was clear what he said. The effect was immediate, everyone went silent as an uncomfortable aura filled the air. Everyone was looking at Nagisa, silent concern in their eyes. Nagisa’s loose tongue wasn’t to be deterred as his tone took on an air of confusion. “What?-“ he started looking around seeming to curl in on himself as he became self concise “-you guys don’t feel the same way about your parents?” </p><p>The stare’s  continued as Nagisa curled even more into himself. It was Karma who saved him. “I share your sentiments but it’s not like our home lives were normal Nagisa.” His sing-song voice filtered through the bar, causing their classmates alcohol muddled minds to remember a very important clue. They all remember hearing about when Nagisa’s mom tried to force him to burn down their classroom, they also remember that Karma’s parents weren’t very present in his life. </p><p>Just like that the uncomfortable aura dissipated as the everyone returned to their rambunctious conversations. Everyone but Nagisa and Karma. They discussed their shared sentiments and understandings that came with the tile of upbringing they’ve had. </p><p>Nagisa will never forget the tense uncomfortable aura that dragged down the mood as soon as he made his declaration. He knew they didn’t understand his feelings on the matter, but it was enough that his oldest friend did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y’all enjoyed! Pleas comment weather you liked it or not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>